Two Can Play That Game
by Yumeseiya
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha is going to get the most popular girl to step down from her title. To do that, he needs to humiliate her in the worst possible way. But how far will he go? WAFFY, KagInu, SanMir Rated R for limelemon, cussing, etc.


Two Can Play That Game.

The Game

Another summer had passed, and Inuyasha's senior year was something he wanted to get over with. Sure he was popular and head of the soccer team, but having girls drool all over him and endless rumors, he had come to hate high school.

Miroku, who was his best friend, came up to him in front of their lockers. "Man this is going to be one hell of a year, what do you think is going to happen?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "If everyone stays away from me, I will be good."

That's when she came. Kagome and her best friend Sango opened the doors and came waltzing in as if they owned the place. They weren't cocky or any of that, but the way they looked made them sure seem like it. They both were wearing their uniforms, which their skirts were getting shorter by the minute, and both had their hair ups in a high ponytail.

"Which locker is mine again Sango?"

Sango pulled out a piece of paper, "You have 123 and I have 122"

They got closer to Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku was drooling over the girls, as was Inuyasha. Kagome looked as if she walked straight up to him, but turned and said, "Locker 123…"

'_Right next to mine.'_ Inuyasha thought.

She opened her locker and shoved her books in there and so did Sango.

Miroku at this time had walked behind Sango and whispered in her ear, "Hey there."

Sango turned around and saw some boy she didn't know, "Um, hi."

"How about we go out some time."

Sango stared at him annoyingly and turned to Kagome, "Let's go, OUR boyfriends are waiting for us."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Sango's arm. They headed off and Kagome whispered, "They scared me."

Sango laughed and they both exited the double doors.

"Nice going ass hole." Inuyasha said.

Miroku, who looked like he was literally in tears. "She…has a boyfriend…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "They always have boyfriends, and they go from one to the other. I heard they have the 2 week rule with men."

Miroku didn't respond. Since freshman year he had loved Sango, yes love. That was his first time talking to her though, but no one needed to know that…

--

Lunch came around and Sango and Kagome were sitting on the grass, with some other people. Rin was one of them, and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, also hung out with them since Rin was his girlfriend.

"Why don't you ever ask your brother to eat with us? Look, him and his friend are sitting over there alone."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "He prefers to be alone, and Miroku is just there."

"And if you ask them to come over I'll kill you." Sango said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

Kagome sighed and also grabbed on to her boyfriend, Kouga's, hand. "I feel sorry for him. I heard he's smart and a good soccer player…isn't he a hanyou?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Yeah, well he has the ears to be a demon. Don't get me wrong; he's my half brother. I don't really care for him."

"Oh well, lunch time is over, let's go ahead and head to class." Rin said and jumped up.

The rest got up and Kagome turned to Kouga, "Oh can you meet me outside my class after class? I have something important to tell you."

Kouga nodded and tried to kiss her lips, but she turned and he placed a kiss on her cheek instead.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and they both headed towards their next class, art. They both walked in and Sango growled at whom she saw.

"Look, the weirdo who tried hitting on me." Sango murmured.

They both took a seat in front of them and class started.

"Hello, I am Ms. Murray an American transfer from America. Lecture will not really start today, but I want to see how you guys paint, so draw something that comes to mind."

They set up their easel and they all started to paint. "What are you painting?" Kagome asked Sango.

"A cat. What else can I draw?"

Kagome sighed. She drew whatever came to mind.

Miroku sighed as he drew a big red heart. Under it, he wrote, _'If only she would open her eyes…'_

"Deep Miroku." Inuyasha said as he saw what he 'drew'.

Miroku snapped out of his thoughts and coughed, "Um, oops...pretend I didn't draw that….I wonder what the girls are drawing…"

Both guys looked over and saw Sango drawing a cat that was asleep on a tree, while Kagome started painting a woman holding something. Inuyasha kept on staring, wondering what the woman was going to hold.

Inuyasha turned back to his, and his painting was a tree that had a swing set hanging down.

He finished his and looked over to Kagome's and saw her finished work. The woman in the painting was holding an infant.

"Good work Kagome Higurashi!" The teacher said as she looked at Kagome's work.

She blushed and scratched her head, "Thanks…"

After class, Inuyasha walked out and Saw Kagome and Kouga talking. Being a half demon, he leaned back and heard what she was saying.

"…And that is why I can't be with you." Kagome finished.

Kouga backed away and punched the wall, "I knew it! You and Sango can't stay with a guy for more than two weeks! Why can't you see that I am in love with you?"

At the time, Kagome had zoned out and started walking away. She didn't care about him, she was in it for the game. Her next victim, however, was going to be a hard one.

Kagome met up with Sango who was walking towards her. "Did you break up with him yet?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "You?"

"Of course, if he tried to kiss me one more time…I would have shot him in the eye."

They both laughed then turned serious. "Whose our next victim?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Let's guy hunt."

Sango smiled, "I would love that."

They both walked down the hall and checked out guys. "Didn't I date that guy over there?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

They both sighed. This game was getting old. Since freshman year, they started this game on being with a guy for no longer than two weeks. A rumor then started that they had sex numerous of times and they were big 'sluts'.

That wasn't true in the least. In fact, both have never been kissed and of course they were virgins. They did the game because of Kikyou, their ultimate rival.

Freshman year Kagome and Sango had huge crushes on the Yakama twins. When Kikyou heard about that she went and slept with BOTH twins in one night. When Kikyou told them, that's when hell broke. Sango slapped Kikyou and Kikyou slapped Kagome. They yelled and exchanged a few swear words, but at the end they came to an agreement.

"How about this, whoever we date can not date that person. For instant, if I were to date some guy named Joey Jo…jo…you can't date him after." Kagome said.

Kikyou smiled, "It's on." She shook hands with both of them.

After she had left, that's when they agreed on the game…the object is to hunt men down…so Kikyou wouldn't touch them. It was mainly for the men's protection, but the winner is to fully destroy Kikyou's spirit.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard the two girls talking. That was the reason they were like that. They dated because it was a game. Well two could play at that.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and he pulled him to the side. He explained what he knew about the girls, and Miroku eye's widened.

"Let's get them back. Let's make them fall in love with us." Inuyasha grinned.

"FYI Inuyasha, Sango hates my guts."

"…Not for long." Inuyasha smiled.

They would make their own game. They would make them fall in love with them…and then they'll break their hearts. If that's there game, then that will be theirs.

--

This is an experiment. I've had this plot in my head for the longest time, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. I will continue this story if I get reviews D


End file.
